In the process of recovering hydrocarbon values from subterranean formations, it is common practice to treat a hydrocarbon-bearing formation with a pressurized fluid to provide flow channels, i.e., to fracture the formation, or to use such fluids to control sand to facilitate flow of the hydrocarbons to the wellbore. Well treatment fluids, particularly those used in fracturing, typically comprise a water or oil based fluid incorporating a thickening agent, normally a polymeric material. The thickening agent helps to control leak-off of the fluid into the formation, and aids in the transfer of hydraulic fracturing pressure to the rock surfaces. Primarily, however, the thickening agent permits the suspension and transfer into the formation of proppant materials which remain in the fracture or sand when the hydraulic pressure is released, thereby holding the fracture open or stabilizing the sand.
Typical polymeric thickening agents for use in such fluids comprise galactomannan gums, such as guar and substituted guars such as hydroxypropyl guar and carboxymethylhydroxypropyl guar. Cellulosic polymers such as hydroxyethyl cellulose may be used, as well as synthetic polymers such as polyacrylamide. To increase the viscosity, and, therefore, the proppant carrying ability of the fracturing fluid, as well as increase its high temperature stability, crosslinking of the polymeric materials employed is also commonly practiced. Typical cross linking agents comprise soluble boron, zirconium, and titanium compounds.
By necessity, well treatment fluids are prepared on the surface, and then pumped through tubing in the wellbore to the hydrocarbon-bearing subterranean formation. While high viscosity, thickened fluid is highly desirable within the formation in order to transfer hydraulic pressure efficiently to the rock and to reduce fluid leak-off, large amounts of energy are required to pump such fluids through the tubing into the formation. To reduce the amount of energy required, various methods of delaying crosslinking have been developed. These techniques allow the pumping of a relatively less viscous fluid having relatively low friction pressures within the well tubing with crosslinking being effected near or in the formation so that the advantageous properties of thickened crosslinked fluid are available at the rock face.
One typical delayed crosslinking well treatment fluid system comprises borate crosslinked galactomannan gums such as guar or hydroxypropyl guar. The galactomannan polymers, which may be provided as a solid or as a suspension in a hydrocarbon, hydrate in neutral or acidic solution to form a gel. Under these conditions, i.e., pH of 7 or lower, no crosslinking of guar or hydroxypropyl guar will occur with borate ion. To effect borate crosslinking of guar and hydroxypropyl guar, the pH must be raised to at least 9.0. The requirement to raise the pH to this level has been exploited to delay the crosslinking of the galactomannan gums by borate ion.
The practice of delaying crosslinking of thickening agents in such fluids, however, presents its own set of difficulties. Thus, sophisticated techniques must be employed to adjust the pH of the fluid at the proper location, i.e., in or near the formation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,455, for example, describes the practice of controlled dissolution of MgO in a fracturing fluid to provide such pH adjustment. To be able to operate effectively where formation temperatures are above 200.degree. F., the patent discloses additives to prevent the magnesium precipitation which would lower the pH of the system.
An alternative approach to downhole pH adjustment would be some reduction of the concentration of the thickening agent in the well treatment fluid, with crosslinking being accomplished or being only slightly delayed, the reduced loading thereby reducing the friction penalty. However, reduction of the thickening agent concentration (i.e., use of a lower concentration) in such fluids has not been practiced to any significant extent because of a long-established belief by those skilled in the art that minimum levels of loading of the thickening agents mentioned are required for effective or sufficient crosslinking. In the case of guar, for example, this concentration has been considered to be about 17 pounds of guar per one thousand gallons of aqueous fracturing fluid. This belief was based on studies of the radius of gyration of the guar molecule and the theory that if the radius of gyration of two molecules in solution do not overlap, the molecules cannot be crosslinked to produce the type of gel required for reliable fracturing operations. As a general proposition, most well treatment solutions employed in the field utilizing crosslinking of the thickening agent prior to the invention have utilized concentrations of the delayed crosslinking thickening agents that are well above the level mentioned, and, typically, 30 pounds per 1000 gallons of liquid or greater are used.
Accordingly, a need has existed for a well treatment fluid, especially a fracturing fluid, that exhibits relatively low friction loss in the well tubing, while avoiding the difficulties associated with raising the pH at the proper time or location, and further avoids those difficulties associated with insufficient crosslinking. Further, there has existed a need for an effective fluid having reduced concentrations of thickening agent or agents, thereby reducing the costs of such solutions and improving the conductivity of the formations. Finally, there has existed a need for a method of treating or fracturing a subterranean formation characterized by use of a low cost fracturing fluid that is not dependent on precision pH adjustment downhole. The invention addresses these needs.